


Mistletoe

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Alec never liked parties.





	Mistletoe

It was getting too much. The people, the colours, the sparkling decoration, the loud music. Alec had never been keen to parties but ever since he started dating Magnus, parties became regular events in his life. He was trying to make an effort, knowing how much it meant to Magnus, but he doubted he would ever get used to it. It just wasn’t something he enjoyed. It made him uncomfortable, feeling pressure to please everyone while he didn’t even care.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.”

Alec turned around. Magnus was standing at the doorway in his ridiculous purple suit with a surprisingly simple black shirt. The endings of his dark locks were a brilliant golden colour. Alec leant against the cold stone of the balcony and smiled shyly.

“You know how I feel about parties.”

Magnus took a step closer, taking Alec’s hand. “You still hate them?”

Alec looked away. “I don’t… _hate_ them. I just, you know, don’t like to mingle.”

Magnus cradled Alec’s cheeks softly and smiled. “I appreciate your effort.” Then, he glanced up. Alec followed his gaze and then gave Magnus a meaningful glare.

“I wonder how did that get there?”

Magnus shrugged, grinning. “It’s almost Christmas. A little decoration can’t hurt.”

“Decoration, huh?”

“I know you’re a man of traditions.”

Alec rolled his eyes but leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Magnus’ mouth, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace.

“You know, we can always disappear into my room.” Magnus whispered, his breath hot against Alec’s lips.

“Don’t be silly, it’s your party.”

Magnus raised a glittering eyebrow. “That’s why I can do whatever I want.” He captured Alec’s lips for a more heated kiss, their bodies pressing together.

“Come, let’s find more of these.” He chuckled and grabbed Alec’s hand, pulling him back into the house. Alec shook his head at the mistletoe, but let Magnus lead the way. He still didn’t like parties, but he just might enjoy this one. He was dating Magnus Bane after all.


End file.
